Kansas
by prettylittlewriters
Summary: "Her hair fell messy around her face, her eyes were blotchy and swollen. Her perfectly applied makeup was beginning to dry on her tear stained cheeks. Of course, to Toby, she had never looked as beautiful as she did in this moment."
1. Chapter 1

**As usual, I don't own anyone, even though there are many things I wish I did! **

**Reviews are much appreciated. I may update rating to M later on. **

xxx

The moment couldn't last forever. She knew that. Outside of his arms there was still chaos. A, Ian, Melissa and her baby… the emotional rollercoaster that had become her life. But here? Right now? He stood holding her tightly as she sobbed, her tears drenching his shirt as she clung to his chest. What had happened at the church? Did this mean that Ian was still out there? Would he come back to finish what he had started? She couldn't ever remember feeling as scared as she did right now.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Toby asked. Her sobbing had subsided, but he refused to let go of the girl he knew he had almost lost only hours ago. He felt Spencer shake her head lightly.

"Please. Not right now.. I just can't" She stepped back and looked at him, "Just lay with me?"

She was a sorry sight, how could he refuse her? Not that he ever would, of course. Her hair fell messy around her face, her eyes were blotchy and swollen. Her perfectly applied makeup was beginning to dry on her tear stained cheeks. Of course, to Toby, she had never looked as beautiful as she did in this moment.

"Of course," He took her hand and walked her to the neatly made bed still harboring Spencer's study notes from earlier in the day, She sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for him to join, "Do you want to change? You're all muddy Spence."

Spencer looked down at her clothes. She almost laughed at her appearance.

"I guess I should, huh?" She lazily pulled her shirt up over her head. Toby's eyebrows raised, "What? It's not like you've never seen it before," She grinned at him.

He grinned back, trying to hide the red creeping into his cheeks.

"Yeah, but last time we weren't a 'we', and me telling you that you're incredibly beautiful would have been out of line."

It was Spencer's turn to blush. She walked over to her dresser, she shimmied out of her jeans knowing full well that Toby's eyes hadn't left her body. She couldn't help but enjoy the attention. It had been a while since someone who she actually wanted to look at her, was. She bent over to reach into the bottom drawer filled with her pajamas. When she stood up she was startled to find Toby standing behind her. He put his hands lightly on her hips, tracing the slight curvature of her body with his fingertips.

"I'm not as modest as you may think, Spencer Hastings. In fact, I may just surprise you." Toby whispered in her ear. She grinned and turned to face him.

"And I you, Mr. Cavanaugh." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Not a tentative kiss as most they had shared, but a kiss that they could both feel deep in their bones. This was right. This was something special.

If you enjoyed, or if you didn't, please R&R... Next chapter to be posted soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**T**oby awoke the next morning before the sun. He blinked, trying to recall the night before. Their clothes were scattered around the floor of Spencer's bedroom. She slept soundly next to him, devoid of all clothing. He sucked in sharply, realizing what they had done. This was moving very, very fast. He rolled on his side, studying the marks he had left on her deeply pronounced collar bone. She stirred underneath his stare, her lips quivering lightly. Toby couldn't help but smile. Here he lay, in the bed of Spencer Hastings, naked and feeling giddy in love.

"Mmph," Spencer groaned, she rolled over to look at the clock. 5:15. Why was she awake so early?

"Good morning, gorgeous," Toby muttered, she looked over at him, still groggy.

"Why is it so early?" She rubbed her eyes, they still felt heavily swollen from the previous evening, "Why is it so cold?"

"Here, let me warm you up," Toby pulled her towards him, pulling her into his arms, "Better?"

"A little," She answered, "Oh Toby, you must think I'm a complete train wreck," Spencer buried her head in his neck.

"What? Why?" He pushed her chin upwards, "Spencer, little miss perfect, a train wreck? Never."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about last night… I don't want you to think it was just because I was upset, because I wanted to… I Just…" Toby put his finger to his lips.

"I don't regret what happened, do you?" He asked, she shook her head, "Good," He grinned, "Because I have to say, I enjoyed myself very much… Spence, this is all happening really fast, but It doesn't feel wrong, and I've learned over the years to trust my instincts, and right now they're all pointing to you."

She smiled, running her fingers up and down the side of his body.

"I have to shower and get dressed… if I don't show up in school today the girls are going to worry, but just so you know, I'd rather just spend all day right here with you"

Toby sighed and nodded,

"Me too." She reluctantly pulled out of his arms and unwrapped herself from the warmth of the blankets. She shivered, suddenly very conscious of her nakedness. She grabbed Toby's t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. He watched her amused, "So, if you're going to start keeping my stuff, does this mean we're official?"

She shot him a look over her shoulder,

"I think you know the answer to that question" She smiled and walked into the bathroom, her heart buoyant in her chest for the first time in months.

"**S**pencer!" Emily ran to catch up with her friend, "Oh God, are you okay? I know we didn't get a chance to talk last night and we were all just so worried about you… wait, are those hickeys on your neck?" Emily gawked, her eyes traveling to Spencer's neckline.

"I wasn't, but now I am.." Spencer looked down self consciously, "Damnit, do you still have that scarf in your locker?"

"They are! From who? Spencer please tell me it's not another one of Melissa's.. 'friends'" Emily could barely believe what she was hearing, "And no, that was Maya's"

"Oh, Em.. I'm sorry, I didn't know," Emily waved her hand to show that it was okay, "And uh, no, I think I'm officially over my boyfriend stealing days. Take a guess?"

"I have no idea… I didn't know you were seeing anyone, well not seriously anyway," Emily groaned, "C'mon, don't leave me guessing"

"Em, sometimes I think if obvious hit you over the head with a frying pan you wouldn't notice it," Hanna piped in from behind Spencer, "Toby, of course. Did he spend the night? Details!"

"You slept with Toby?" Emily looked taken aback

Spencer shook her head.

"No, no details, it was just… an intimate night, let's leave it at that, okay?"

"Intimate seems like a downplay Spence, I'd go for downright dirty," Hanna purred

"Just hush," Spencer blushed, "Let me see your cover-up" She studied the love bites in her locker mirror.

Hanna rolled her eyes and dug in her locker for her makeup bag and handing it to Spencer.

"So are you guys dating now?" Emily asked, still feeling a little out of the loop.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Spencer smiled to herself, applying the cream to her neck, "Can you still see it?"

"Not much, I don't know why you feel the need to cover it though… hey, it just means you're wanted," Hanna teased, "So Spencer and the criminal, now this is one I can't say I really saw coming, and usually I have an eye for these things."

"He's not a criminal, Hanna," Spencer snapped, "You know that, can we just talk about something else for a little while? I really don't need A to find out about this. If my parents get wind of what's going on between Toby and I, I'll never be allowed to see him again, and I need him right now."

Hanna shrugged,

"Alright, but It's like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, I think it's super romantic, huh Em?" Hanna nudged the unusually quiet Emily.

"Yeah, It's nice that you found each other," Emily forced a smile. She wasn't jealous, honestly. She just felt as though Toby had replaced her with Spencer, and it hurt a bit. She had been the one who was convinced of his innocence since the beginning. Spencer had thought he was a cold blooded killer. Spencer squeezed Emily's hand,

"Hey, are you okay with this? You have been really quiet," Spencer asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, Spencer, really, I'm happy for you," She smiled, "Just a little surprised is all."

Spencer gave her a quick smile.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews This chapter is uber fluffy, I couldn't resist especially after seeing the new promo on ABC family! And I mean come on, who doesn't love Spoby fluff? Not to mention, it's what I enjoy writing the most!

Please R&R! I love feedback, good or bad!

xxx

"**C**an I make a confession?" Spencer asked, she sat underneath the live oak tree behind Rosewood Day, Toby seated next to her enjoying a cigarette.

"What's that?" He asked

"I really hate doing so much school work," She put down the book she was reading and rubbed her temples.

"Then why do you do so much?" Toby asked, flicking his cigarette butt into the bushes, "You take on a lot, too much for one person." Toby scooted behind her, rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"Mmm… that feels good," She smiled, "And because. It's unacceptable in my family not to do too much. If I told my parents I didn't want to take AP classes, I'd be an outcast."

"Welcome to my world," Toby sighed, kissing the top of her head, " You just have to do what makes you happy sometimes."

"Well, being with you makes me happy," She looked up at him, "Even if it is while doing school work." Toby sat leaning up against the tree, he motioned for Spencer to join him.

"Being with you makes me happy, too, but I think you already knew that," He sat Spencer in between his legs, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, "You should know, Jenna is beyond furious. If I find out she had anything to do with what happened last night, I swear I'll kill her with my bare hands."

Spencer could feel Toby's body tense around her at the thought of his, well, legitimately evil step sister. She didn't say anything, just leaned back into the comfort of his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Toby. I don't know if Jenna is torturing my friends and I, but I know it wasn't her last night that almost killed me. In fact, I'd really like to know who it was that saved me. Ugh.. Thinking about it makes my head hurt," Spencer felt Toby give her body a light squeeze.

They sat together under the oak tree for hours, it seemed. The sun began to set over Rosewood, and it was as if they had become a part of the scenery. Toby twirled Spencer's hair through his fingers as she read her latest in a series of novels for Mr. Fitz's English class. Spencer had a hard time focusing on the words she was reading, she was barely absorbing a thing. His touch captivated her in a such a way that to feel or think about anything but felt strange. She daydreamed of the day she and Toby would face no obstacles, no Jenna, no A, no obnoxiously pretentious parental units. She felt a pang in her chest as she pictured her and Toby far away from Rosewood, maybe on a beach on the Pacific, a happy couple without a care in the world. She could almost feel the cool salty air on her face, the taste of the ocean on her lips.

"Spence?" Toby's voice jerked her back to reality, small town Pennsylvania, "We should probably get you home, your parents will start to worry." He reluctantly smoothed her hair down over her shoulders.

"Yeah," She sighed, "Probably," She looked up at him, "Will you come by later? I'll text you when my parents fall asleep, usually early… Maybe I got spoiled last night, but I enjoyed having you there when I woke up."

Toby smiled at this,

"Of course, maybe I should just buy a ladder and start climbing through the window… can you imagine what the neighbors would think?" He joked, he pulled up her chin and kissed her lightly, "I'll keep my phone by my side, call me if you need me, okay?"

She nodded, the kiss lingering on her lips, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. It was almost as if his kiss were static.

"I'll be in touch," She stood up and started towards her car, "Oh hey Toby?" She turned to look at him, "This time? Bring some protection, just in case," She winked at him, she could see his cheeks reddening. He nodded.

"Goodbye, Spencer" He started off in the direction of home. Visions of her body from the night before filled his mind, their bodies entwined underneath the sheets, running his fingers through her soft hair, touching her in places he was sure were reserved for only the most worthy of people. He was one of them, and this above anything rejuvenated his faith in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Alright everyone, I know you're probably waiting for some kind of climax to this story, or waiting for something to go horribly wrong, but at this point I'm holding on to as much spoby as possible (considering wren will be back in season 2 – nooo!), so it's still mostly fluff, ha. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and the song in here is "History in the Making" by Darius Rucker, one of my all time favorites! (yes I AM a country bumpkin, so don't think I'm making fun of y'all in this chapter!) Enjoy!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews – Oh, and to .dreamers, I know I messaged you back saying I WOULDN'T do what you said in that last review, but I've been thinking about it, and I think I have a genuine way to work something like that in – not saying I'm going to for sure, but I MAY – sorry to disappoint!

xx

**S**pencer arrived back in her bedroom feeling as though she were walking on air. Her parents hadn't even noticed she didn't return home from school until almost 7pm, which for once didn't bother her, and she managed to avoid any questioning. She knew they were more focused on her sister, anyway, who was still in the hospital. She hadn't heard any news from her parents, and as worried as she was about Melissa she figured it was probably better to fly under the radar after the accusations she had made towards Ian the previous night.

The dark and seemingly empty house frightened her. She was afraid evil was lurking behind every shadow. Ian had made her this way, A had made her this way – Alison had made her this way. She undressed as quickly as possible and stepped into a steaming shower. She shuddered as the hot water ran over her achy body. Achy in a bad way from her life threatening encounter with Ian at the church, and achy in a good way from the dream like night with Toby. She could feel bruises on her sides from where Ian had grabbed her, if only she had the nerve to show her parents, they would have to believe her. She hurried out and climbed into her most comfortable and innocent pajamas. She flipped through the channels on the TV but couldn't seem to find anything to catch her interest – crime shows, definitely not – sitcoms, too unrealistic – documentaries? Spencer's brain felt like mush, definitely a bad choice.

Spencer hit the power button the remote and grabbed her phone. A text from Aria, sweet ever-concerned Aria, making sure that she was still doing okay, and letting her know that the three of them would be more than happy to spend the night with her if she wanted them too. Two texts from Hanna, letting her know that she still wanted details about her and Toby, and a forward with some cutesey-only-Hanna-would-enjoy quote inside it. She felt so blessed to have such amazing and supportive friends, they were one of the only constants in her life since this whole nightmare began. Spencer knew she had been focusing on all the negative things in her life lately, but just knowing that they were thinking of her was enough to calm her nerves a bit. She thanked Aria, and declined Hanna once again, telling her she would have details in time.

Toby arrived at her back door a short while later, they settled into Spencer's bedroom and he reached into his pocket, handing her a CD.

"Here, listen to this… I need you to hear this song, it reminds me of you – so much it's almost as if someone wrote it with you and I in mind," Toby chuckled, "It's country, so please don't think I'm a total dweeb."

Spencer slipped the disk into her laptop and hit play,

"I'm not much of a country bumpkin, but if you say so," she grinned at him.

'_Don't move, baby don't move__  
><em>_Ah, look at you, I just want to take this in__  
><em>_The moonlight dancing off your skin_

_Our time, let's take our time__  
><em>_I just want to look in your eyes and catch my breath__  
><em>_'Cause I got a feelin'_

_This could be a one of those memories__  
><em>_We want to hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget__  
><em>_Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever__  
><em>_What if this was that moment, that chance we're taking?__  
><em>_History in the making'_

Spencer could feel her stomach turning in knots as she listened to the lyrics, she felt like a normal teenage girl again, falling hard for the boy next door – well, across the street, so what if it couldn't be _exactly_ like the movies?

"Last first kiss?" She looked back at him, "You think, maybe?"

He put his arms around her shoulders,

"Hey, you never know," He kissed the top of her head, "I wouldn't be totally against the idea of never having another first kiss… ours was just kind of perfect I'd like to think"

Spencer tilted her head back so that she could look into his deep blue eyes,

"It was perfect, not kind of," She leaned upwards and gave him a small peck on the lips, "The song is beautiful, Toby, thank you – I never really took you for a country music fan, I mean I know we're in small town Pennsylvania, but I thought it was more of a classic rock artsy fartsy town"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but you'll learn," Toby walked over to the bed and motioned for her to join him. She gladly accepted, they lay back staring at the same ceiling Spencer had been looking at for almost seventeen years, "Spencer, I have to ask you something … Jenna told me the other day that there had been a video made by someone, maybe your "A", of Jenna and I…"

Spencer sucked in sharply, she had been hoping they wouldn't have to have this conversation. What she had seen Jenna force Toby to do she never wanted to think about again.

Toby continued,

"So you have seen it?"

Spencer nodded, she rolled over and put her arm around his chest.

"What I saw was sickening. She took advantage of you. I was hoping you wouldn't have ever found out we saw the video – my friends and I that is, but you don't have to worry. No one will see that video, ever… the thought of her hands on you makes me want to vomit" She touched his face lightly, "If she ever tries to accuse you of anything, I have the proof you need to show that she is full of shit."

Toby nodded,

"It's funny you should say that, because the way that Jenna made it sound the video implicated me taking advantage of her – which is why I had to ask you about it. I swear Spencer, I never touched her by my own free will, I never would." He looked her in the eyes to show that he was serious. Spencer's brow line creased as it always did when something aggravated her.

"No, she's lying to you," Spencer shook her head, "We saw what she did, we heard what she said.." She felt bile rise in the back of her throat, she had to swallow hard, "Why Toby? I don't understand… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how could she take advantage of you like that and get away with it?"

Toby shook his head,

"Jenna is manipulative. Very manipulative, she has our household wrapped around her finger. Anything she says my father believes, why? I don't know. It's hard for them to see her for what she is, she's their baby girl. I'm just screw up Toby. They've never paid much attention."

Spencer felt badly for the way his life had been,

"You're not a screw up," She almost snapped, "You're perfect. And don't let anyone tell you anything different."

"Wow, such strong words from such a tiny girl," He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "But, thank you, it feels good to hear somebody say that – and mean it." He stroked her hair lightly with his fingers, "You make me feel happy Spence, and I haven't felt that way in a long time – you, babe, you are perfect."

Spencer visibly blushed,

"Babe?" She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling too wide,

"Yeah, I think you've earned that title," He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. He was looking forward to spending many more nights like this with _his_ girl, Spencer Hastings.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Hello world. So, yes, I've become cliché, but only in the hopes of getting some lovely spoby fluff out of it. SO BARE WITH ME 3 enjoy! Thank you all for the great reviews! **

**xx**

**S**pencer awoke violently in the middle of the night. She was cold, but covered in beads of sweat. Her stomach felt queasy, and her head almost too light. Toby stirred in his sleep next to her, she sat up on the edge of the bed trying very hard to regain her wits. She couldn't remember having a nightmare, it couldn't be her mind playing tricks on her. A few weeks had passed since the incident with Ian, and Toby had spent almost every single night right next to her and the nightmares had eased. She stood up, holding on to the side of her nightstand for balance. She crept to the kitchen, hoping a glass of water would help her calm this nauseated feeling. As soon as the cool liquid hit her stomach she could feel the contents rising. She barely made it to the bathroom before she lost the battle to keep her dinner where it belonged. Upon finishing, she stood up and looked into the mirror. She washed her face with cool water, which only seemed to add to the chills on the back of her neck. She climbed the stairs back to her bedroom and the comfort of Toby's arms.

"I was wondering where you'd gone," His voice came, groggily from the bed. It startled Spencer momentarily,

"I.. I went for a glass of water," She cleared her now hoarse throat, She lay back down next to him.

"Oh, Spence, you're freezing," Toby pulled the covers up around her, holding her closely to his body, "Are you alright? You're shaking," He asked, worried.

Spencer shook her head,

"No, honestly, not really… I don't feel very well. Those tacos we had for dinner? Yeah well, let's just say we just came face to face again." She lay her head down on his chest, hanging on to the warmth from his body. He stroked her back lightly,

"Are you okay now? I can get you a bag just in case? If I gave you food poisoning I'm going to feel like such an ass," He shook his head.

"No, I've had food poisoning before – hence why I refuse to eat most forms of fast food, McDonalds and I had a very unfortunate encounter when I was about eight, this isn't food poisoning, the tacos you made were delicious." She sighed heavily, "I'm actually feeling a bit better, I'm sure it's nothing." Spencer's eyelids already began to get heavy again, and before long she was asleep once again.

"Hey lady," Hanna called, catching up with Spencer in the cafeteria of Rosewood Day, "Where have you been all morning, you cut English? Maybe Toby IS a bad influence," Hanna joked. Spencer shook her head.

"No, I didn't 'cut' English. I wasn't feeling well, I went outside for some air. I've just been completely off lately. It's been a hard couple of weeks." Spencer took a seat at the table Emily and Aria were already seated at.

"Spencer, I've seen you in class with a fever of 102," Aria poked fun at her friend, "You and Toby were totally hooking up, weren't you?"

"No! You guys are ridiculous!" Spencer threw a napkin at Aria, "Not everyone has to spend time with their significant others between classes," she immediately regretted what she had said, "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Aria brushed it off and dug into her tray of food.

"You'd think with the money that our parents pay for tuition we could get something other than mush once in a while," Emily remarked twirling the 'meatloaf' around on her fork.

"Gross, Em," Hanna looked at the salad on her plate, "My food looks fine," She shrugged.

"Not all of us eat like a bird," Spencer remarked, scrolling through her text messages.

"Okay, what's up with you today? First you snap at Aria, now you're snapping at me… You need to get laid or something." Hanna picked at a piece of lettuce,

"No, Hanna, that's definitely not what I need right now," She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just… having a bad day."

"What's wrong? You can talk to us still you know. It doesn't have to be all Toby all the time," Emily asked, hoping she could avoid the wrath of Spencer's harsh words.

"It's not… look, can we go outside? I'm starting to feel sick again," Spencer didn't even wait for an answer before getting up and walking towards the door. The girls exchanged glances and followed.

"Spencer, wait, honey what's going on? Something is obviously bothering you…" Hanna grabbed her arm lightly, "We love you, come on now, talk to us."

Spencer took a deep breath, she sat down on the grass leaning her back against the brick school building.

"I think I may be pregnant." There. She said it. She could feel tears pricking from behind her eyelids. No, Hastings do NOT cry in public. She blinked a few times, and looked down at her shoes.

"…What?" Aria asked, she quickly sat down next to Spencer and linked arms with her friend, "Pregnant? Like, having a baby?"

"No, like having a birthday party," Hanna rolled her eyes at Aria, "Have you taken a test?"

Spencer shook her head,

"I'm… I'm scared." She couldn't believe those words had left her lips anywhere but in the secret safety of her bedroom. Aria pulled Spencer into a tight embrace, Spencer hugged her back, doing her best to blink back the tears once again forming behind her eyelids. One by one, the girls phones buzzed signaling the arrival of a text message. Spencer's heart sank in her chest, she knew it could only be from one person.

'Aw, Spencer's got a bun in the oven, wonder how dear sister Melissa will feel about this one? The little sister always steals the thunder! – A' The text read. Spencer couldn't hold back anymore. She let the tears silently fall down her cheeks. 'A' knew her secret. This could be a disaster.

"Spencer… We have to go get you a test. You have to know for sure, and you have to tell Toby before 'A' does. We're here for you, we won't let anyone hurt you, but we can't stop 'A' from spreading the news." Emily put her phone back in her pocket. Spencer nodded, she knew what she had to do, she hadn't even thought about how Melissa would feel about Spencer if she found out. Melissa had lost her and Ian's baby, her D&C had just been a week ago – Melissa would be furious. Her family would disown her. They would for sure believe everything she had said was a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Bah! Don't hate me for this chapter. Once again, all in the name of Spoby fluff – just remember that! Besides, they'd make beautiful children!

Xx

**H**anna entered the bathroom of Rosewood Day clutching a brown paper bag to her chest.

"Spencer?" She called, "I've got it."

Spencer emerged from the bathroom stall, her hands shook as she took the bag from Hanna.

"Thank you," she managed, "How do I even use one of these?" She studied the box.

"Just pee on it. I got a three pack. Take them all. We have to be sure." Hanna placed her hand on Spencer's arm, "Whatever the result, you're going to be okay. I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on you." Fortunately, Spencer knew Hanna was completely serious. She had a lethal set of claws.

The three minutes the pair had to wait for the results felt like an eternity. Hanna held Spencer's hand tightly in her own, knowing that her strong friend needed comfort rather than criticism which was all she would receive at home. Aria and Emily had gone to class, if the four of them, now labeled the 'liars', were missing from class it would seem very suspicious.

"It's been 3 minutes," Hanna checked her watch, "3 minutes and 22 seconds."

"Once I look at those my whole life could be over," Spencer shook her head, "I'm really fucking scared, Hanna. I never thought that I could be this stupid."

Hanna rolled her eyes, still clutching Spencer's hand.

"You're not stupid, you're the smartest girl I know. You and Toby have something beautiful, he won't leave you alone to deal with this. You have support, sweetheart, you won't have to do this alone." Hanna stood up, and pulled Spencer with her, "Do you want me to look at it for you?"

"No, I'll look," She cautiously peered onto the counter, the first one in large bold letters said 'PREGNANT', her heart began to race, she could feel her palms sweating, "I need to sit down," she stumbled over to the bench in the corner of the room. Hanna looked at the tests sitting on the counter. She had a feeling she knew exactly what the results said, she wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer and held her for a long, long moment.

**"A**lright, I give, you haven't said anything in fifteen minutes, what's going on? Is it your parents? Did they find out I've been staying over? Are we okay? Are YOU okay?" Toby asked, he sat opposite Spencer on the hayloft of the barn.

"It's nothing like that, Toby. It's something much more," She looked down at her lap, "I wish we could just get up and go. Go somewhere far away from here. It's just too much sometimes, " her voice was weak, she was afraid to speak too loudly. A was always waiting, listening, she never knew when she was truly alone.

"Well, One and a half more years, then we can pack up and head west. Or even East, hell, maybe we'll just go to Kansas. I hear the people are real nice." He scooted over to her so that he was seated next to her.

"Kansas?" She glanced at him, almost grinning, "That sounds nice. Simple. That's what I want. I'm sick of complications." He reached over and touched her face, forcing her to look back at him.

"You need to tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you stay quiet," His large blue eyes bore into hers, she had to look down, "Spencer…"

"I'm just going to say it, because there isn't any easy way about it." She looked back into his eyes, she owed him that at least, "I'm pregnant."

Toby didn't say anything for a long while, his thoughts raced, how could this have happened? How could he have done this to her? He was suddenly angry at himself. He vowed never to hurt her, and right now he was pretty sure she was hurting. Damn his impulse, why couldn't he have just controlled himself?

"I'm so sorry," Was all he could manage.

"A knows," Spencer said quietly, "They sent me a text earlier today. I have no idea how."

Toby shook his head, he balled his hand into a fist, hitting the floor. Spencer jumped, almost frightened.

"This person shouldn't be able to hold this shit over you. This is between you and I. This 'A' has no business in it. God Damnit, Spencer. This is all my fault." He stood up and paced towards the window.

"Hey, it takes two to tango," She replied, having sat with the news for a few hours she was starting to accept the inevitable, "Toby, come here, please?"

He couldn't resist her pleas. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards his chest.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

"We're going to do the right thing. I don't believe in abortion," She said, crossly.

"I'd never ask you to do something you didn't believe in," He shook his head, "Does that mean that ready or not, we're about to become parents?"

The word parent hit Spencer like a ton of bricks. She nodded slowly,

"I guess so," She whispered, barely audible. She leaned back farther into Toby's strong chest, where she felt safest.

The more Spencer thought about it, the better Kansas began to sound.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n : ALRIGHTY, I get that a lot of you are upset that Spencer is pregnant, blahblah, cliché, I know! I get it If you don't enjoy the way the story goes, feel free not to read it! I'm not trying to be rude, just honest! I think that if there WERE a pregnancy on the show, Spencer and Toby would be the best couple for it to surround – Hanna would be an obvious choice, Emily, well, Emily can't REALLY get pregnant, and Aria – well, I think her and Ezra have enough issues already, although that could be an interesting storyline as well.. who knows. But ANYWAY – I happen to enjoy writing this story, and I don't feel like I'm slipping into the usual "OMGWTFAMIGOINGTODOIMPREGNANT" teen pregnancy fics, if I'm wrong, please let me know! But anyway, I appreciate all the lovely reviews that I've gotten as well (specifically to CrypticnotesandSpencerxToby , thank you SO much for your words! You've been inspiring me to keep writing!). Enjoy

xx

**P**regnant. What did she do now? She would definitely have to accept her stomach growing to unsightly proportions. She studied her body in the mirror, lifting her shirt to reveal her slender belly. She'd always been super skinny, size 0, Spencer Hastings. Not a flaw about the way she looked. Now, there would be a huge visible tear in her façade. She wasn't sure how to handle this. Her parents had barely blinked when she told them the news. Her father turned beet red, obviously unaware of Spencer's sexual appetite. Her mother shouted, and then very politically apologized saying she knew a way to fix the problem, and that she would schedule Spencer and appointment for a discrete abortion. It had been Spencer's turn to shout at this point, leaving her mother pleading with her to do the 'right' thing. An abortion would never be the right thing, not to Spencer, and she didn't believe it would be the right thing for Toby either. Adoption? Well, that was something to consider, but never, ever abortion.

"Your mother let me in," Toby's voice came from behind her, she turned towards him startled, "I guess they figure we can't get in much more trouble than we have already," he shrugged, noticing Spencer's shocked expression.

"I still haven't told Melissa," She said, pulling her shirt down, "I'm almost positive she is going to come after me with some form of lethal weapon." Normally, this would have been considered a joke, but at the moment Toby wasn't so sure.

"I brought you something," He had almost forgotten the sunflowers in his hand, Spencer's favorite, "Did you know there is only one store in Rosewood that sells these? I figured they would be the easiest to find."

"Oh Toby, they're beautiful, thank you – but why are you bringing me flowers?" She asked, a little confused.

"Well, first of all you deserve nice things, and second of all I guess it's kind of my way of saying happy first mother's day," He grinned at her, she couldn't hide the red creeping into her cheeks. Next year at this time she would be somebody's mother, a real live human being.

"I didn't even remember that it was today," She suddenly felt terrible for not remembering a card for her mother, and for spilling the news all in the same day, "I guess I've just been so preoccupied… Thank you, you always know how to make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world," She leaned over and kissed him, he kissed her back tenderly.

"Hey, I need to talk to both of you," A knock came at the bedroom door, it was Spencer's father. His voice was shaky, he held a glass of whiskey, "Now."

The pair pulled away from each other instinctively.

"Come in," Spencer sat down on the edge of her bed, Toby joined her.

Her father stood in front of them, trying to gather his thoughts together.

"I don't know how this happened, " He started, "Well, I know how it happened, but what I meant was I have no idea how you could LET it happen," he looked down at Spencer, "You have always been so bright, full of promise. How could this happen now? You're not going to be able to go to Yale or Brown and raise a child. No, I'll tell you what you're going to be doing, trying to get a nap in every couple of hours between community college, work, and that child." He shook his head, "And you –" he looked at Toby, "The police may believe you're innocent of one crime, but this, this is whole other level of criminalistic behavior in my book!" he was almost shouting now, Spencer tried to interrupt him, but failed, she took Toby's hand, "Sex is supposed to be between consenting adults, not wild teenagers! This is why they make condoms, boy! What do you have to say for yourself? Oh, and make it good," His eyes bore into Toby's skin.

"Mr. Hastings, I'm in love with your daughter," Toby spoke, he cleared his throat, "Spencer and I are practically adults. We made a mistake, both of us, neither one of us is entirely to blame. I understand that raising a child isn't easy, but I'm not going to let Spencer become another statistic. That's a promise I can make you."

"You'll earn my respect when I see it." Mr. Hastings huffed, "I'm so disappointed in you right now, Spencer, that I can hardly look at you." With that, he turned and walked away, muttering something about honor to himself.

"Is he always like that?" Toby asked, gently touching Spencer's arm. She nodded,

"It's not the first time he's said something like that to me – When I 'stole' Melissa's 'fiance'… Just be happy you weren't here for that," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You stole your sisters fiancé? Wow, Spence, I didn't know you were that kind of girl," He was trying to lighten the mood, but could tell he was failing by the look on her face, "Sorry – I didn't realize it was a sensitive subject."

"It's okay," She replied, "My family just has some serious drama. Think you can handle it?" She looked over at him

"Anything for you, Spencer," He shook his head, "Anything for you."

"So what now?" Spencer asked, lightly rubbing her stomach. Toby couldn't help but smile, he placed his hand over hers.

"Now? Now we wait."

And wait they did. Winter turned to spring, spring turned to summer, and before Spencer could blink she was forced to accept that she was on the road to motherhood. She had managed to leave her junior year without anyone outside of her inner circle becoming aware of her condition. She covered her growing belly with classy dresses and flowing tops. The girls stood protectively over their friend, as if protecting their own cub. Toby, well, Toby was just amazing. It was the only word that Spencer could use to describe the way he treated her. It was as if she was his queen, and anything that she ever could need or want she would have. Now eighteen weeks pregnant, almost half-way to her due date, Spencer could finally relax without the stress of petty high school drama and attempt to enjoy her last summer break as a normal teenage girl. Spencer's parents had left her in charge of the house for the next six weeks that they planned to spend in Europe, taking her distraught sister along, she couldn't be more ecstatic to be rid of their watchful eye.

"It's so beautiful out," Aria remarked, shading her flawless skin from the sun with a large brimmed hat, "This was the perfect day for our barbeque, Spencer always knows best," She grinned at her friend. Toby was manning the grill as the girls lounged out back of the Hastings' pool.

"It's a gift," Spencer chuckled.

"Alright, now that school is out I am officially working on my tan, and on a diet," Hanna sighed, "No meat for me," She called out to Toby as she removed her wrap, exposing her already golden skin to the warm sun, "Bring it on, mother nature!"

The girls exchanged glances with each other, all too familiar with Hanna's obsession with vanity. As the girls settled by the pool, Spencer suddenly became self conscious of her own figure. Her pants had stopped buttoning all the way weeks ago, she hadn't actually flaunted her growing belly to anyone except Toby in their intimate time together. She knew inevitably the girls would all see, but in a bikini for the first time in months she felt exposed. She decided against removing her large t-shirt, and walked to the side of the pool. She tested it with her foot first, a little chilly, but not terribly so. She sat down on the edge, dangling her swollen feet into the cool water. While Hanna and Aria sunned, Emily joined her at the side of the pool.

"If only I could feel so excited about swimming every time," Emily joked, taking a seat next to her friend, "You getting in?"

"Not sure yet," Spencer replied, splashing her feet around a little, "I'm always cold, and this water is chilly for sure."

"How are you?" Emily asked, lowering her voice a little, "Like, with the baby and everything – last time we talked about it my mom walked in on our conversation, when do you find out if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"We already know," She grinned a little, "But we've been so busy with finals and everything – we thought we'd wait until school ended to share the news," she nudged Emily in the shoulder, who appeared a little hurt that she hadn't been told anything, "Let's put it this way, Em, we're painting the loft in the barn a pretty pastel pink."

Emily's eyes lit up,

"It's a girl?" She asked, a little too loudly, Aria and Hanna sat straight up in their chairs, "Oops," She looked apologetically at Spencer.

Spencer laughed lightly,

"Yes, we're having a girl," She glanced over at Toby, who smiled back at her. He was glad that she was being open about the baby, she had kept her feelings hidden the past few months. He wasn't sure if it was to protect herself from criticism from others, or if It was just hard for her to express the way she felt.

"Spence! Why didn't you say anything! We have to go baby clothes shopping, Oh my God, I saw the cutest little dress at the mall the other day!" Hanna squealed, Spencer shook her head still smiling.

"We'll go, I promise, we have the whole summer ahead of us – let's just hope that 'A' goes on summer vacation as well." She said, Emily groaned at the mention of the wicked 'A', but she wouldn't let Spencer ruin her own exciting news.

"Congratulations, Spence," Emily squeezed her arm, "I know you were hoping for a girl."

"I'm so excited, you have to let me paint a mural on her wall! I have the perfect idea!" Aria called from her seat.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, and of course, that would be great Aria. Just make sure it's not your usual dark-emo-is-life-art," Spencer laughed, "It's great stuff, but not for a newborn."

Aria nodded in agreement,

"I was thinking more rainbows and ponies or something of the sorts, maybe a name mural? Oh, I'm going to have to start sketching." Aria grabbed her sketchbook, which she carried everywhere, from her bag, "Speaking of names, have you chosen any?"

Toby walked over to the girls, holding a plate of hamburgers and hotdogs,

"We're not completely set on a name yet," He said, biting into a hot dog, and setting the plate down offering the others, "Sierra Rose is high on the list."

"That's beautiful… I just can't believe this is really happening, you guys are really doing this," Hanna said, the others nodded in agreement, "I feel like our little Spencer is growing up too fast!" Hanna mocked shock and awe.

Spencer splashed her from the pool, blushing.

"Shush, Han," She laughed, "I'm not twelve years old anymore, thank god, how awkward were we?"

"Very," Emily laughed.

The afternoon wound down, Hanna was forced to leave by her mother, some crisis with the basement pipes and Emily had to report to her last swim practice of the season. Spencer, Aria, and Toby just couldn't seem to let the peaceful evening by the pool end. felt happy, for the first time in a long while. The farthest thing from her mind was the chaos to come, she was in the here and now – and it felt good.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Alright, I super suck at updating. Sorry! This chapter is short, and super fluffy, and pretty much just all around pretty lame. I need them back on my tv screen!

reviews are appreciated!

His heart pounded in his chest. She looked gorgeous every strand of her long brown hair was tucked neatly in place. Her face was just the right shade of pink. She had coordinated her outfit perfectly, as she always did, to accentuate her long slender legs. And, of course, his child grew inside of her belly. To him, this just added to her striking beauty.

"Wow," He said, he couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him, "You look amazing."

Spencer smiled shyly,

"You don't think I look huge?" She looked down, she could only see the very tips of her toes.

Toby took a step forward and took her hands in his.

"Spencer, how can you even say that? No, you don't look huge. You look pregnant. And that's more beautiful than anything."

Spencer felt her cheeks turning a deep red,

"Now that you've got me out of my pajamas, where are you taking me?" She asked, she was feeling too shy still to acknowledge the compliment he had given her.

"We're going to dinner. In Philadelphia. Away from the watchful eyes of Rosewood," He took her hand, "Shall we?"

He always knew just what she needed.

"We shall."

The ride to the city seemed to take forever, but neither Toby nor Spencer really wanted it to end. Any time spent together was precious to the both of them, especially time alone.

He held her hand lightly on top of the center console. She fiddled with the radio to find a suitable station.

"Country, again?" He asked, glancing at her. She shrugged,

"It's grown on.. Oh!" She gasped mid sentence, her hand instinctively flew to the top of her stomach.

"What?" Toby asked, alarmed, "Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

Spencer was too stunned to speak,

"Spence, answer me, I'm pulling over," Toby signaled the change of lanes, cutting off the car to the right.

"No, Toby I'm fine… I just… She kicked. She's never done that before." She felt tears welling up behind her eyelids. The hormones had been taking her on an emotional roller coaster. Happy, sad, mad - Any emotion. All she could do was cry.

Toby pulled the car into the shoulder and placed it in park. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a little offended.

"Nothing, you're just so fucking adorable." He leaned over the center console and placed his hand over hers. Within seconds another small kick could be felt from within Spencer's body. It was Toby's turn for shock. Spencer looked over at him,

"She knows who you are," Spencer sniffed, "And hey, language, she's had ears for weeks now!"

Toby laughed loudly, he shook his head. He had been planning on waiting until they had finished dinner, but something told him that this, here and now, was the right moment.

"Close your eyes," He told her, she looked at him quizzically, "Just do it, I promise nothing bad."

She shrugged, and closed her eyes. He fiddled in his pocket, pulling out a little box which held the only ring he believed perfect enough for Spencer Hastings. He opened it, and placed the box in her hand, curling her fingers around it.

"Okay," He took a deep breath, "Open your eyes."

And she did. She saw the tiny box, and felt her heart catch in her throat. She looked over at him, not sure what to think.

"Open it," he encouraged, studying her reaction.

Her hands shook as she opened the box, she knew what it was. She already knew her answer. The tears she had been holding back fell onto to her cheeks. He took the ring out of the box, and held it to her finger.

"I've known since that night at the motel that I wanted to be with you. The first time I kissed you I felt more than I have ever felt for any other girl. You are stunningly beautiful, intelligent, and everything I could ever wish for. The truth is, this baby is an absolute blessing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'm really hoping you'll want to spend the rest of yours with me," His heart was racing as he asked the final question, "Spencer Marie Hastings, Will you Marry me?"

Spencer couldn't even reply with words, she nodded as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Toby's face spread into a wide smile, he slid the beautiful diamond onto her finger.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - adding more 'A' drama seemed like a decent idea. Hope you enjoy. Fluffiness as usual.

Toby and Spencer never made it to dinner that night. Toby's after dinner plans had become the centerpiece for the evening. He drove back towards Rosewood, to a spot on the outskirts of town overlooking the Hollis campus. The moon was full, providing plenty of light for the two of them to just enjoy each others company.

Toby laid a blanket on the hood of his car. He helped Spencer up and lay back, pulling her to his chest.

"Now this is a perfect night," He sighed, kissing the top of her head. She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for making it that way," She looked up at him, he could see in her eyes that she was truly happy to be there with him. She held out her hand, examine the ring on her finger. A smile tugged at the ends of her lips. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you."

Toby looked down at her,

"Why?" He asked. Spencer shrugged,

"I just never really thought it would happen for me," She sighed, "I've always been more of the

girl you date, but never marry' type. At least that's what Allison used to tell me."

"Why did you listen to her? She obviously was so insecure about herself that she had to put you and your friends down. Look what she did to me. I would be crazy not to want to marry you. Yes, I may have sped things up a bit, but I'm positive that even if you and I were not about to become parents it would have happened someday." He protectively wrapped his arms around her belly, "I've never lied to you about how I feel about us."

"How do you do that?" She asked, once again blinking back tears. He raised his eyebrow at her, "You always know exactly what to say."

"It's not about knowing what to say, Spencer. It's about knowing how I feel." He wiped a tear off of her cheek, "It's okay to cry, I won't tell anyone," he smirked, knowing full well she was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

"You're such an ass sometimes," she laughed under her breath. Spencer's phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and read the text on the screen.

'Wedding Bells are ringing. This time lets try and make them ring without the body. He was heavy. - A'

Toby took the phone out of her hands.

"'A' can't ruin this for us." He said, "Nobody can."

Spencer shook her head. She sat up on the edge of the car hood. She knew what this meant, 'A' had moved Ians body. This meant he was really dead. This also meant that 'A' had been watching the two of them all night. He or she couldn't have overheard the conversation between them in the car, which meant that 'A' had to be nearby this very second.

"'A' has to be here, Toby, nobody could have heard us earlier - They have to be watching this very second. We need to leave," She rubbed her arms trying to fend off the goosebumps rising. Toby sat up next to her, disappointed, but very aware that she was absolutely right.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, draping his jacket around her bare arms. He could see her teeth chattering, even though the temperature had barely dropped below 80. She was always cold.

"Hanna's. The girls are sleeping over tonight. I need to talk to them - If Ian really is dead, they need to know." She looked at him, apologetically, "I'm sorry, Toby. Tonight was amazing - this, here is amazing. You're amazing. Thank you for making this special for me." She leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed her back, "Come with me? We'll finish this later?" She smirked, her face only inches from his.

"Absolutely."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I have had a writing bug for the past few days now… lucky for all of you :). Enjoy.

Hanna opened the door to let Spencer and Toby inside, she had received a frantic message from Spencer just minutes earlier. She knew this couldn't be good news.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? You've kept us worried sick for the past fifteen minutes!" Emily and Aria rushed over to the couple.

"We're fine, the baby's fine, but I got a text from 'A' - They were the ones who moved Ian's body, and according to this text, I think we're supposed to believe that he really is dead." Spencer pulled out her phone, handing it to the girls.

"I could have told you that," Hanna relaxed a little, "I'm glad the bastard is dead. After what he did to you? That was NOT okay."

Spencer looked over at her friend,

"Yes, but why not just let the police find his body? What does 'A' have on Ian that they don't want to cops to know? What could 'A' possibly have to gain from him not being found?" Emily asked, handing the phone back to Spencer.

"It was something he said that night. He said that he pushed her, and that it had all been an accident. But we know she died of suffocation, maybe…" Spencer began, finally opening her eyes to what happened that night with a clear head on her shoulders, "Ian didn't kill her. He thought he did. But he didn't.. someone else finished the job."

Hanna looked over at Toby, and back to Spencer.

"I'm sorry, not to be rude, but how much do you know?" She asked him, still a little irritated that he had been allowed to know all of their secrets and she was still forced to keep Caleb in the dark.

"He knows everything, Han, it's a little hard to keep secrets from someone when you're pregnant with their child," Spencer snapped, she immediately apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh, it's just been a hell of a night." Toby rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"I won't say a word, don't worry," He looked at Hanna, "Scout's honor"

"You were a boyscout?" Aria asked, raising her beveled eyebrow.

Toby laughed lightly and shook his head,

"Unfortunately." He replied.

"Okay, can we please get back to the issue at hand?" Spencer asked, exasperated, "If Ian didn't kill Ali, then who the hell did? And Why? We're back to square one."

"Um, Spence, we've always been at square one. 'A' has done nothing but toy with our heads. How do we even know that they're telling the truth now?" Emily asked.

"Where else could his body have gone? We all saw him. He was dead. Very dead." Aria sat down on the couch, "But Emily's right. We've always been at square one.. that's for sure."

Spencer sighed, her mind was racing with all the little details of that night she had missed.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this before," She shook her head, she ran her fingers through her hair. "We're in so over our heads, and there is no one out there who can even help us."

Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, grabbing Spencer's hand before it could fall back to her side. Her jaw flew open.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hanna asked, a smile tugging at her lips. She eyed the ring on Spencer's finger. Emily and Aria audibly gasped. Spencer grabbed her hand back from Hanna, she grinned and looked back at Toby.

"Maybe." He replied for her, "I asked Spencer to marry me, she said yes," He gave her waist a quick squeeze.

Aria threw her arms around Spencer's neck, Emily and Hanna followed, surrounding Spencer in a giant bear hug.

"Ack, can't breathe," She said, hugging them back, "I'll take this as a congrats, thanks guys."

They pulled away from her.

"It's beautiful," Emily looked over the diamond, approvingly, "You hurt her, we'll break your legs," She glanced over at Toby, only half kidding.

"Em!" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"She's right, you know," Hanna looked up at him.

"Ignore them, they're idiots," Spencer swatted Hanna's arm.

"No, they're good friends. Don't worry, I would never dream of it," He chuckled.

"Welcome to the family, then," Aria smiled at him, "You're in for a bumpy ride."

Indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Hope you keep enjoying the story :) :)

Spencer awoke to the heavenly smell of coffee wafting through the house. She looked over at the clock, it was only 6:15 - there was no reason for Toby to be awake so early. Her parents had not yet returned from their extended vacation, which meant the house rarely breathed before 10. Spencer dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs. It was the beginning of August, which meant only a few more weeks of blissful summer, but the house was cold. Toby always kept the thermostat set at 70 for her, she had become prone to waking up terribly hot.

"Toby?" She called out, sleepily.

"Down here," He replied from the couch, he had been watching the news. Spencer looked up at the television. Her heart momentarily stopped.

"The discovery of his body was made late last night by a construction crew set to re-pave Wallerville road." The newscaster explained, the caption underneath? 'The mystery of missing Ian Thomas has come to an end.' "Last winter, local Rosewood teens claimed they had been attacked by Mr. Thomas, and he had not been seen or heard from since the incident. A note was found with the body, the sheriffs department released a copy of the letter"

"I told you so - A" Flashed across the screen. Spencer gasped.

"Oh my God," Spencer could barely breathe. She sat down next to Toby, her legs giving out from underneath her.

"Spencer, you don't need this right now." Toby looked over at her, concerned, "This means nothing."

"This means 'A' wasn't lying. They knew we would see this," She held her hand to her head, "Have the police called? Have you heard from anyone?"

"No, I haven't - but Spencer, you need to relax, okay? This isn't good for you, or for her," He pulled her towards him, lightly stroking her belly, "Until you hear otherwise, this has nothing to do with you, or your friends."

"We were the last ones to see him alive, do you honestly think the police aren't going to question us?" Spencer asked, looking up at him.

"You already told them what happened. You're seven months pregnant, and under too much stress as it is. I won't let them touch you." He held her to his chest, "The doctor is already worried about an early labor, and if you don't relax I'm going to be worried too."

Spencer sighed.

"What do I do, Toby?" She asked, looking up at him, "How did everything get so fucked up?"

"I don't know.." His voice trailed off, he felt movement from Spencer's belly, "Look, she's telling you it's okay, that you're both going to be just fine" He grinned at her, hoping it would make her smile. Spencer shook her head, rubbing the side of her stomach.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, it's just been one disaster after another." Spencer laid her head down on Toby's shoulder.

"I know," He said, quietly. His worry was very apparent to her, and it scared her. The only thing she had going for her was that she was telling the truth. He stroked her hair as she fell back into a restless sleep.

The questioning from the police came and went. They couldn't make an arrest, they had no evidence, but the girls knew they were being watched very closely. The story had become national news, and the four of them had began to receive random Facebook friend requests, twitter followers, even mail. Some were supportive, others were hateful. Spencer had even received letters from families wanting to adopt her child to save her from the fiery pits of hell. It made her sick to think that this was the world she was bringing a baby into. The girls could barely leave their homes without receiving hateful stares, rude comments, and irrational questions.

"Spence, you okay?" Hanna asked, touching her friends arm lightly. They had all taken to spending nights together, including Toby, in the Hasting's barn. Spencer was approaching her due date fast, and none of them wanted to take any chances. Spencer sighed and nodded. The pair sat out behind the barn.

"Just uncomfortable. And sick of feeling this way." She felt huge, sleep had stopped coming easily. School had started up again, and being the student that she was she refused to take any time away from the classroom until after the baby was born.

"You know, I've heard that this is the worst part," Hanna popped a grape in her mouth, "Towards the end, that is."

Spencer nodded,

"Yeah, tell me about it." She stretched her legs out, "I can't even see my feet, but I know they're the size of Texas," she groaned.

Hanna chuckled,

"You still look pretty, if it helps," She smiled at Spencer reassuringly, "It'll be over soon"

"Considering I've been having contractions for days, I would hope so," Spencer sighed. Hanna looked at her sharply, "Don't worry. It's normal. They're called braxton-hicks. No worries until they get stronger. I promise."

Hanna relaxed a little bit.

"How does it feel?" She asked, curiously, "I mean, to have a life inside of you. I can't wait to have kids. Pregnancy just seems like such a magical thing."

"It's pretty amazing, I'm not going to lie to you, if I could change it I would have waited until - well, for a long while. But now that I've been through it I feel - I don't know… stronger?" Spencer said, thoughtfully, "It's just this feeling of love for this person you've never met - I can't even explain it." She looked down at her belly, "I just hope that she knows that, always."

Hanna smiled at her,

"She will, Spence. None of us will ever let her forget how much you love her. How much we ALL love her. She has a lot of people in this world pulling for her." Hanna reached over and put her hand on Spencer's stomach, "You're a lucky kid," she said, "Are we calling her Sierra, for sure?"

Spencer nodded,

"Sierra it is," She sighed, "Toby loves the name, and I think it's very pretty. Very not Pennsylvania…" She shrugged.

"I agree. Just glad you didn't choose some hipster name like… Moonblanket.. or whatever they're naming kids these days." Hanna laughed,

"Oh please, Han, you know me better than that," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you never know," Hanna laughed, she stood up and gave Spencer a quick hug. "If you need anything let me know, I'm going to go shower real quick."

"I'll be fine, Toby should be here any minute," She smiled at her, "Hey, thanks for being a good friend. You have all really made this so much easier than it would have been. I don't even know how to thank you guys."

Hanna smiled at her and shook her head,

"Don't mention it."

Spencer jerked awake from a nightmare. Her palms were sweaty, she felt a pang deep inside her stomach. She couldn't quite put her finger on what the dream had consisted of, but she knew it had been terrifying. She felt the pain from within again. Her mind began to race… could it be time?

"Toby?" She whispered, he groaned in his sleep. Spencer sat up, she walked to the side of the loft and peered over. Emily, Aria, and Hanna were sleeping peacefully on the lounger. She walked back over to the bed and shook Toby a little harder.

"Spencer?" His eyes opened, he sat up quickly, "What's going on, are you okay?"

"I.. think I'm in labor," She said quietly, hugging her arms to her chest.

"What? Are you serious? Now?" He jumped out of the bed, pulling a shirt over his head. Spencer winced, and steadied herself on the edge of the bed.

"No, Toby, next Tuesday," She managed, "Yes, now!"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him.

"Hey, just breathe, okay? I'll grab the suitcase, we've got to get you to the hospital," He wasn't sure if he was telling her to breathe, or he needed the reminder himself. She nodded against his chest.

Spencer woke the sleeping girls. They shuffled into Spencer's SUV, Toby in the drivers seat.

"Drive fast, please," She took a deep breath. The pain was bad, very bad. She'd never experienced anything quite like it. They arrived at the hospital within fifteen minutes. The next few hours were a blur of doctors, IVs, and a lot of pain. Aria, Emily, and Hanna waited anxiously outside of the delivery room for what felt like forever.

"This is crazy, when my aunt had a baby they wheeled her in and twenty minutes later I had a baby cousin!" Aria threw her hands up in the air and looked at her watch, "It's been almost two hours! And where's Toby? He hasn't told us anything!"

"Calm down, we're all stressing too much. I'm sure everything is just fine. She's seventeen. It's a bit different from when your aunt had a baby." Hanna sighed, she too was a little nervous.

"I'm sure Toby would have told us if something was wrong," Emily bounced her knee. They sat in silence for another half an hour, all the while exchanging nervous glances and reassuring grins.

Toby emerged from the room. The girls looked up at him expectantly. His face was tear stained, his hair a mess, but a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"She's perfect," Was all he could say.


	12. Chapter 12

Toby cradled the newborn in his arms, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Spencer slept peacefully in the hospital bed. He didn't want to wake her just yet. She had been through a lot the night before. Before the girls could even come visit, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

It was now 9:30AM. Sierra had been in this world for a mere five hours, and still Toby knew that she had just become the center of his life. He had held Spencer's hand tightly as she pushed, he could almost feel the pain coarsing through her body. She screamed, she cried. He felt helpless. Then, suddenly, it stopped, and he heard the doctor ask for him to cut the cord. When he saw her for the first time his heart nearly stopped. They wrapped the infant in a towel and placed her on Spencer's chest, and he cried along with her.

"Hmm.." Spencer stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes slightly. It was very bright.

"Good morning, momma," Toby looked up at her and grinned. Spencer smiled back at him.

"Morning," She sat up a little higher in the bed, "Is she sleeping?" She asked, looking at the small bundle in Toby's arms.

"Yeah, I think she had almost as rough of a night as you did. How are you feeling?" He asked, he walked over to the bed and took a seat on the edge. Spencer moved over a little, and motioned for him to join her. He sat back and she put her head on his shoulder, peering at the little girl in his arms.

"I'm happier than I've been in a very long time," She leaned up and kissed his chin, "Look at her, she's so content just laying there with you." She looked back down at her daughter, "She's everything I could have imagined, and more."

"Here," Toby held the baby out for Spencer, "You've barely gotten a chance to hold her," She gently took the bundle in her arms. The emotions she had felt the night before began to run through her once again. This was her new life, her whole world. "Are you okay?" Toby asked, he stroked her hair lightly. Spencer nodded.

"I just… I guess you could say I'm in shock." She caressed the little girl's cheek lightly, "It just became very real - and I'm very much in love."

Toby nodded, he knew exactly how she felt.

"I love you so much," He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, more than I think you could ever know," She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall, but this time he knew they were a different kind of tears.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Soo… Yeah. This chapter kind of sucks. Lots of rambling

xx

"Has your Mom come to see her yet?" Emily asked, she was holding little Sierra who had been passed between Emily, Aria and Hanna for hours now. Spencer shook her head a little sadly.

"No.. It's alright. She said she had to work. She'd see her when we brought her home." Spencer sighed, trying to pretend her mother's nonchalant attitude towards the baby didn't bother her.

"It's despicable," Toby almost spat, He looked over at Spencer, "I'm sorry, I just wish they were here for you - for her."

Spencer nodded in agreement, but still refused to show any emotion. She couldn't. She just wanted to be happy in the here and now. She had a beautiful baby girl, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for her. A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"Spencer Hastings?" A voice asked, it appeared to be an older man.

"Yes?" She replied, confused.

"I was wondering if you would answer a few questions for KOLD News…" Toby didn't even let the man finish, he walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

"No Comment," he said roughly. He leaned back against the door and sighed.

"Thanks," Spencer sighed, she shook her head, "You know, I never had any desire to be in the spotlight, now I know I made the right decision."

Hanna laughed,

"At least you have Toby to fend off the press, Caleb enjoys it too much." She sighed, she held out her arms for Emily to pass her Sierra, "And at least you have her now. She'll love you no matter the outcome of our debacles."

Spencer scoffed,

"Unless I end up in jail, and only get visits on the weekends," She sighed, and crossed her legs beneath her "When does it end?"

"It doesn't. Until we find out what happened that night. The cops obviously aren't doing a very good job at it." Aria replied, she looked at her watch, "I've got to go meet Ezra, text me when you get home, I think you'll like what I've done with the wall mural," She smiled, she walked over and kissed the top of Spencer's head, and then patted Sierra lightly goodbye.

"I'm sure it's gorgeous," Spencer smiled at her, "Thanks." Aria left, followed soon by Emily and Hanna who were forced to leave when the nurses came to prepare Spencer and Sierra for their discharge.

Spencer and Toby pulled into the Hasting's driveway. She could see that her parents vehicles were at the house, meaning they were indeed home, and still couldn't bother to come see her and Sierra. She knew they had been disappointed in her, but she really didn't think they could be this cold. Toby could sense her sadness, and he gave her hand a light squeeze. At least they were allowing the pair to take over the barn, she knew they would never force her and Toby to leave, it would look bad to the rest of the community - and now with Spencer in the news, her parents couldn't afford the bad publicity.

Spencer pulled the little girl out of her car seat and held her to her chest.

"You ready to meet your grandparents?" She asked her softly, the baby squirmed, squinting her eyes, "I'm sorry, but it has to happen sometime." Spencer smiled down at her, she kissed her nose lightly.

"I'll bring the rest of the stuff to the barn, just let me know if you need anything," He started to unload the trunk, "And hey, if they start anything, just walk away - it's all you can do."

Spencer nodded, appreciative of Toby's support. She let herself in through the front door, feeling like a stranger in the only home she'd known. When she left the night she had given birth she was still just Spencer Hastings. Now, she was somebody's mother. A somebody who had never entered the house of Hastings before. It felt strange.

"Mom?" Spencer called out, she bounced Sierra lightly, "We're home." She walked into the den, Melissa was watching some sappy movie on television, "Hey," Spencer said softly, Melissa turned to look at her.

"Spencer," She looked up at her, Spencer thought she saw a flash of guilt fall over Melissa's face, "Hi," She stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey…" Spencer managed, she looked around awkwardly, before she knew it Melissa had pulled her into a tight embrace. She was careful not to hurt the baby in Spencer's arms.

"Oh, Spencer. I'm so sorry." Melissa seemed to be on the verge of tears, "I just couldn't get the thought of you laying there giving birth without any of your family out of my head. But I couldn't bring myself to go. I'm so, so sorry." She pulled away and looked her sister up and down.

"It's okay," Spencer replied, a little taken aback. She wasn't even sure what to say. She looked down at Sierra, "Well, this is your niece. Sierra Rose," She smiled down at the baby. Melissa held out her arms and carefully took the newborn to her chest.

"She's beautiful, Spence," Melissa managed, she looked up at her again, "I can't believe you're a mommy, especially before me" She momentarily looked saddened, but then grinned, "Hi there," She said, talking once again to Sierra, "I'm going to spoil you rotten!"

Spencer couldn't help but chuckle. If she knew Melissa, and she liked to think she did, she wasn't kidding. Ever since Ian's body had been found Melissa had awaken from the funk she had been in. It was almost as if the reality that Spencer had not been lying about seeing his dead body had made her see that there were other things her sister said that may have been truthful.

"Are mom and dad here?" Spencer asked, Melissa nodded.

"They're out back, but hey Spence, they love you, you know that, right?" Melissa asked, carefully handing Sierra back to Spencer.

"Hmm.. they have a funny way of showing it," Spencer cradled her daughter.

"They're just confused. They don't know what to do with you." Melissa sighed, "That came out wrong. I just meant that you're taking things into your own hands. They aren't used to that - I listened to every word they ever said. I wish I had been more like you, sometimes. I mean, look at me now."

Spencer looked up at her,

"Hey, you're a lot better off than I am. Don't be so down on yourself. We need to talk, really talk… but now isn't the time," Spencer shifted Sierra's weight in her arms, "I'm sorry about everything - I just need you to know that I've never lied to you about what happened these past few months."

Melissa nodded,

"We'll talk later," She looked down at Sierra and kissed her cheek, "Go show off your little girl," She grinned at Spencer as she walked back towards the couch. Spencer nervously walked towards the backyard. The encounter she had had with Melissa felt bizarre, although it somehow made her feel much warmer inside. She pushed the back door open to find her parents.

"Oh, Hello Spencer," Mrs. Hastings said, she set down the newspaper she was reading, her lips pursed tightly, "This must be…"

"Sierra." Spencer replied, she wanted to run and hug her mother, but she knew she couldn't. She looked down uncomfortably. Mr. Hastings studied his daughter, unable to speak.

"…May I hold her?" Her mother asked, her voice breaking a little. Spencer nodded tentatively. Her mother stood up and practically pried Sierra from Spencer's unwilling arms.

"So, how are you?" Her father asked, finally breaking his silence.

"I'm okay," She continued to look at the ground, "Tired."

"Hm. Yes I can see why you would be tired." He stood up, peering over his wives shoulder, "She definitely looks like a Hastings. Very beautiful."

"Thanks." She felt so uncomfortable, "Well, I just wanted to say Hi…"

"Spencer, wait. Sit down, please?" Mrs. Hasting's pleaded, She wasn't ready to give her granddaughter up, "We know we were wrong for not coming when you called. And for that I will be forever sorry. I missed my granddaughters first few hours in this world, and for that I am ashamed. And so is your father."

Spencer looked up at her mom, she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is this a joke?" She asked, her mother looked hurt.

"Spencer, how could you ask that?" Her father replied, looking up at her.

"Well, for nine months I've needed you. For four of them? You took off with Melissa and left me all alone, seventeen and pregnant. I went into labor three days ago, and you couldn't have even bothered to come when I called. You've barely been able to look at me since I told you we were having this baby, and now you want forgiveness?" She asked, finding her voice.

"We're not proud of that," Mrs. Hastings held on to the baby tightly, "We know that we've been cruel. But you have to understand that it was hard for us as well…"

"Hard for you? You think I asked for this - Made a wish one day to become a mother at seventeen, a murder suspect? All I ever wanted was to make the two of you happy - and once I ventured off that path it was as if I wasn't even your daughter anymore." Spencer could feel the tears coming again, she had needed to say these things for so long.

"Honey, that's not true - We just needed time. We're ready to accept this now, work through the problem." Mr. Hastings reached out and touched her arm. She recoiled slightly.

"There is no problem, dad. I'm fine now. I'm happier than I've been in a long time. Because of Toby, because of Sierra. I want you to be a part of my life, of HER life, but unless you can change the laws of perfection I don't think I will ever fit in with this family again." Spencer looked down at her baby girl, she was fussing in her mother's arms, "She's probably hungry, I think I'll take her now."

Mrs. Hasting's reluctantly handed the baby to her daughter. Spencer held her close. She turned to leave,

"Look, I don't hate you. I want to fix this, I love you more than you know, but you need to understand that things are different now. I'm not your little girl." With that, she turned and walked towards the barn, bringing her little girl home for the very first time.


	14. Chapter 14

**_a/n Short chapter, I know. Just a bit of a drabble almost, if you will. I will hopefully update a bit more often - I think the next chapter will be Spencer returning to school - and after I may skip to the wedding. Anddd… that may or may not be the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R_**

Toby watched from the loft as Spencer stormed towards the barn, holding Sierra close to her chest. He sighed heavily, placing the last of the teddy bears into the newly assembled crib. Peter and Veronica Hastings, notorious for fucking up happy moments for their daughter - Toby refused to let them today. Today he had brought his beautiful daughter home for the very first time, today was the day _their_ life together really began.

"Spencer?" He called, as he heard the door slam, "You alright?"

Her footsteps on the stairs were heavy, he turned to look at her. It was that same look he'd seen in her eye the first time she'd beat him at scrabble, triumphant. It would be an understatement to say he was surprised. He'd expected to spend the next few hours comforting her. It looked as though she wasn't going to need that.

Spencer walked over to him and nodded with a smile.

"I am absolutely fine," She placed Sierra down into the crib, she appeared to be fast asleep. Spencer tucked the blanket around her, making sure her adorable little feet were covered from the cold. She looked back at Toby, who was still watching her with a bit of awe, "Yes Mr. Cavanaugh? You look a bit confused," She grinned.

"No, just surprised," He reached up and stroked her cheek with ease, a smile appearing on his face, "I take it things went well?"

Spencer shook her head,

"Not exactly, but I think I got my point across," She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. What matters is her," She looked down at her newborn daughter, "What matters is that you and I can give her everything that she deserves, and more," She peeled her eyes away from the sleeping baby to look back at him, "What matters is never, ever treating her the way my parents have treated me."

Toby's smile faded. It wasn't that he was unhappy to hear those words leave her lips, but he could feel the pain in which they had stemmed from. He sighed, pulling her towards him and tucking her head under his chin.

"I swear to you, she will have anything and everything that I can give her. Starting with love and support." He stroked Spencer's hair, "Don't ever doubt that."


End file.
